Detention with a Prefect
by MrsPadfootProngs
Summary: RS Just a wee bit of fluff for everyone because we all love SR fluff. Sirius gets a detention but not all is what it seems...


**Detention with a prefect**

**By**

**MrsPadfootProngs**

**DISCLAIMER – **_None of the characters in this story belong to me_

**Author note – **_Hello remember me? No? Seriously don't blame you; I haven't updated anything for ages. That's real life for you. Anyhow here's a little drabble that I found written in a old exercise book of mine so I thought I'd put the piece of fluff up. Enjoy_

He supposed looking back at it he had deserved it, after all swearing at a teacher, even a Slytherin one, wasn't exactly what he would call wise and if Sirius Black was honest with himself, which he usually tried to be, the detention was in fact well deserved.

He had rather hoped that they would have cut him some slack, he had been exceptionally good that week, only causing 2 fights and performing 2 pranks but obviously not, they truly believed that he had blown the cauldron up on purpose. Perhaps he had, he had no idea what made it happen and the swear word well that had just slipped out before he could control himself.

He guessed that James Potter, throwing his head back and bellowing with laughter hadn't helped his plea that it had been an accident especially as James's laughter had affected him and set him off laughing even as he tried to defend himself.

When he had finally gotten his laughter under control he realised with dismay that he had a detention that same evening. The same evening that he had wanted to go for a fly around the grounds. He scowled at James who held his side complaining about a stitch as he tried to catch his breath. Peter Pettigrew on the table next to him was grinning at the pair of them manically and Remus Lupin, the last of their group, well he was refusing to look at Sirius, and instead Remus's harmless potion book was facing the brunt of a stony gaze.

Instantly all thought of laughing went out of Sirius's head as quickly as if someone had switched a switch in his head. He bit his lip realising that he was definitely in the doghouse this time for something which wasn't even his fault.

He had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make it up to his boyfriend but Remus seemed to be taking Sirius's accident as a personal insult which quite frankly baffled and annoyed Sirius. He had begun sulking and the rest of the afternoon had passed in an uncomfortable haze for all 4 Marauders.

James had tried his best to talk Sirius out of his sulk but to no avail and one glance at Remus had straightened James's back, made him grab a jumper and excuse himself from the room in a quest to find Lily Evans, a quest that led him to walk around with orange hair, a red nose and a scowl for a day.

Eventually 7 o clock came and Sirius stormed out of the dormitory, slamming the door behind him since everything he did normally was dramatic. He had made his way through the stone corridors until he reached the charm room where evening detentions were normally held. He entered, closing the door behind him, and plonked himself in one of the chairs, tapping a finger against the desk in an impatient beat as he waiting the prefect to appear. An idea of Dumbledore's. It had never bothered him who took his detention but he had to admit that prefects were easier to charm than teachers were.

Finally he heard the sound of footsteps, the door opening and Remus walking in looking calm and elegant as usual. He closed the door behind him and walked to the front desk jumping lightly onto it and swinging his legs as he stared at Sirius's shock face.

"You must be joking me" Sirius exclaimed loudly, forgetting that he was angry at the older boy

"I don't see any other prefect here do you?" Remus asked calmly, still swinging his feet. Sirius smiled slowly. He had always loved Remus's voice, the slight tinge of Irish to it always made it sound smooth and husky and it always, without fail, made a shiver go down his spine.

No I don't" Sirius conceded, sitting straighter in his chair "But who the hell would put you on detention duty when I'm the one with detention? There isn't anyone in this school, pupil or teacher, who doesn't know we are dating." Remus nodded slowly pushing himself off the desk and walking slowly and with purpose to where Sirius sat.

"You're quite right my dear Padfoot" he said leaning down so their faces were level "They didn't assign me to you, they assigned Lily because there isn't anyone in this school. Pupil or teacher, who doesn't know how much she hates you, I asked her to pass the duty to me and she did. You see Sirius it pays to be nice to everyone because then they are willing to do little favours for you" Sirius blinked a few times staring into Remus's eyes

"So you swapped…." He said, a feeling of confusion seeping into him. Remus smiled at him in a way that made Sirius forget to breathe.

"And to think you are meant to be intelligent. Do you not get what has happened?" he asked. Sirius shook his head trying not to let his confusion show.

"Are you not surprised that your cauldron blew up when you did nothing to it. That you weren't even that close to it when it happened?" Remus asked softly Sirius nodded his eyes narrowing slightly. He was beginning to understand.

"Indeed" he replied now. Remus continued

"I blew up your cauldron Paddy" he stated "I made sure that the Professor was near so it would hit him in the face than I made sure everyone knew I as pissed off with you and that we were arguing"

"Why?" Sirius demanded "I wanted to go flying tonight" Remus rolled his eyes and touched Sirius's face.

"Because genius if people thought we were arguing than they wouldn't come near us. Not even James or Pete would be that brave, giving us 2 hours in a deserted area of the school with just each other and no interruptions" Remus half smiled before he leant forward and kissed the other boy. When the kiss ended Sirius looked up with a grin "understand?" he asked Sirius nodded grinning as he wrapped his arms around the other boy and spoke

"Remus feel free to get me a detention anytime"

_**There we go! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review but if you are planning on flaming than shame on you. Use the back button and don't bother. I'll try and write something soon, perhaps I'll even update my stories… perhaps ;0p**_


End file.
